Finding a Place to call Home
by maiiboro
Summary: Mikazuki Makoto didn't care about power or which shinobi ranking she was. More power equals more problems. Problems she didn't want. She wanted was to be free and find somewhere or someone to call home. But with her current situation it was almost impossible until one day she was freed. Lost in freedom, Makoto searches. But will she find it? Slight AU. [DISCONTINUE]
1. Chapter 1: The Palace

"Looks like a bunch of Konoha ninjas are going to come here this afternoon…"

"This AFTERNOON?!"

"Yeah… This is the Hokage's doing, I'm sure of it. She sent a late notification on purpose so we will be unprepared."

"We ARE unprepared!"

"No, we have a few more hours and we can buy them time by giving them a tour. We'll welcome them warmly. Tell the kitchen to prepare a feast."

The whispered voices were echoing through the silent halls of the large, palace like building. The architecture of the building was very traditional with thick dark oak woods and bright gold roofs that curved towards a point in the center of the building, but there was not just one building but several in the large compound- all of them had multiple floors. Surrounding the buildings were gardens that were once lush but were now dead with white snow covering the green grass that were especially vibrant during summer. There was a gigantic pond that occasionally rippled because of the light snow fall and also the large koi fishes that lived luxuriously, swimming happily in the water.

The interior of the palace was just as pristine and grand. As traditional as the outside, the inside had sliding doors that led up to the tatami floored rooms with beautiful scrolls that hung against the walls and beautiful flower arrangements that added a pop of colour.

The servants and chefs were dressed formally in expensive clothing but something did not fit in, no, it was much rather _someone_ didn't fit in _._ A girl dressed in a simple dark yukata and a dark hanten tied around her skinny frame was making her way into the kitchen holding an empty tray. She slid open the door to the kitchen and saw the staff all going on with their business. Usually at this time they would be resting but since a feast was ordered they could not rest but still, they ignored the girl who quietly walked in and placed the tray down.

The 14 year old girl did not look up but instead her bright crimson eyes were kept on the wooden floor with her short, ragged hair messily framing her face. She could feel a few stares but chose to ignore it, instead she slipped out just as quietly as she slipped in and headed down the hallway. She finally ended up in the basement and at the end of the corridor was her room.

It was more like a closet but it was where she was permitted to sleep. The warmth of heated floors were gone and replaced with damp and cold air. Every day and night she walked in and out of the basement, coming when called and each time she walked her anger grew.

Mikazuki Makoto was a girl with a lot of anger, just as fiery as her red eyes, she could snap anytime now but something stopped her. It was the heavy bands around her ankles, neck and wrist that weighed her down- they restrained her chakra so she would not resist. At first they only put the bands on her wrist, then after she resisted and caused a lot of damage they put it on her ankles. She resisted some more and now another one on her neck but that one was… _special. They_ only took the bands on her wrist when they needed her to work, she remembered begging, pleading with them to take off the bands on her ankles but they refused. Smart. If they did she would probably overpower them and cause damage.

The light brown haired girl laid on her bed and closed her eyes and allowed her mind to wander off. She imagined the bands removed from her body, her wrists and ankles no longer constrained and her neck finally free from the chafing of the bands. The more she thought about it the more it seemed real. She envisioned herself standing in the middle of the town but it was silent, no one was out, no chatter and laughter, no merchants' advertising- there was no trace of life except for her. The only thing she could hear was the sound of her heart beating and the sound of roaring flames that was quickly destroying the town. The young girl could no longer feel the cold air of the basement but rather the heat of her imaginary fire and something damp on the base of her feet, it was not water, it was something sticky. The imaginary grounds that she stood on was soaked red. Red like the flames and as vibrant as her eyes.

Suddenly her eyes shot open as she heard a loud ringing. The warmth of the fictional flames was gone and she was now back in the basement. The ringing didn't stop for at least 3 minutes but she got up and made her way out of the basement, up the stairs and back to reality.

* * *

 **A/N: I do hope there are readers out there reading this fanfic, I just got back into writing and it's been a while! This is a slight AU as I will be changing some events in the story but that will be in later chapters. I like OC stories so I thought I should have a go, please tell me waht you think. This is a Naruto fanfic of course and I have another Gintama fanfic if anyone wants to read it.** **Please feel free to review, I really do love reviews!**

 **EDIT: I changed her hair to light brown instead of black!**


	2. Chapter 2: Who are you?

**[KAKASHI]**

The two teams walked into the town, slightly shivering at the cold brisk air that nipped at any exposed skin. Their shoes crunched on white snow and as they walked through the town (after handing a scroll to the guards at the gate) they earned many stares and whispers. It seemed like all eyes were on them and they weren't sure if the eyes were inviting and kind or standoffish.

"Why do they keep staring?" Uzumaki Naruto, the blond whispered, his bright blue eyes darting around.

"They must not be used to visitors." Nara Shikamaru replied, and he was right.

This town near the borders of the Land of the Rivers did not get many visitors. New faces were a rarity, one that sometimes aren't welcome. After observing the new faces for a while, the townsman went on with their work. The town, the new ninjas noted, seemed peaceful. Children ran freely without supervision, the streets were clean and they assumed in spring that the abundance of trees would be blooming beautifully. The town was surrounded by walls with guards and ninjas at their post who observed the new faces with a watchful eye.

"Is that were we're supposed to meet the family?" Kiba asked, pointing at a large palace like compound in front of him. It was positioned on a hill so the rest of the town can look up to see the grand architecture, even from a distance it looked grand and the ninjas began to feel self-conscious of their own dusty appearance.

"Yes, now remember, we are here to gather information. Do not engage. We don't know much about this village and whatever operations they deal. Understand?" Kakashi said followed by a nod from the rest of the group.

Tsunade had sent Team 7 (Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi), Team 8 (Kiba, Shino and Hinata) and the newly Chunin Shikamaru to travel to the town of Mikamoto, a town owned by the Mikazuki-Morimoto family. The family was facing many suspicion that had been going on for centuries. In the past decade the Mikazuki and Morimoto family were at constant war but in the past few years they had merged together and have been relatively quiet but Tsunade knew better- the families had been suspected of illegal drug trafficking and organising an underground battle ring. The hokage knew that as time passed they would get stronger and more powerful, it was time to take action but not without some information.

"You must be the Konoha Shinobis! Welcome to our town! Kazuki-sama and Harumi-sama would like to welcome you to their home. My name is Satou, the head of the house. Please follow me, I'll give you a tour and will accompany you to your new quarters."

Kakashi thanked the man and the 8 ninjas followed the man. The house was unnecessarily grand and even he was in awe of it. Satou, the head of the house happily chatted away as he took them on a long, _long_ tour of the house before moving to the gardens. Now the gardens was another thing.

The grounds was just as elaborate as the house and even though the trees were dead from winter and the snow covered the ground, Kakashi could imagine how beautiful it would have been in the other seasons. He nodded at Shino, giving him the signal to release a few bugs. That was for surveillance. The Morimoro-Mikazuki family had given them a warm welcome and while he had not been swayed he couldn't say the same for Naruto. The blond boy trusted too easily but he was glad he had Sasuke and Sakura to rein him in.

"Kakashi-san," Shino whispered, "I've got eyes on someone. Around the corner and straight down."

"Oh Satou-san, do you mind if I use the bathroom?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course! I should let an escort take you, you might get lost!"

Kakashi mentally groaned, how the hell was he going to get out of this one? Reluctantly he took an escort and walked towards the castle. When the group was out of sight, with a few hand signs he placed a genjutsu over the man escorting him. His eyes glazed over and Kakashi put his body in a closet and transformed himself. He'll come back for the man later.

Following Shino's instructions he walked down the long walkway that was overlooking the garden. In the distance he saw a figure sitting on the wooden pathway. He wasn't sure if the person was a man or a woman but as he got closer he realised that she was a teenage girl, around the same age as his students.

Her hair was messy and it looked like she coarsely chopped it off herself. Her skin was fair but it looked unhealthy. She seemed to be shivering slightly but she didn't make any effort in moving, she sat there silently and stared into the garden.

Her bright red eyes flashed at him and she jumped up, "S-Sorry. I'll go back to my room." She apologised.

Before she could walk away Kakashi grabbed her wrist, "Wait. Who are you?"

She looked at him curiously but Kakashi could understand why. He was in the disguise of a guard but he quickly removed it and soon the girl relaxed.

"Konoha huh? Did they send only one?" She asked as he released her hand.

"No but who are you?" He pressured but she brushed off his question.

"You know, they wouldn't like that you're wondering around by yourself," she stated much to the surprise of Kakashi, for some reason it sounded like a threat, "I won't tell them but let's make a deal."

"A deal?"

She smirked, "I help you, and you help me. It's a win win situation."

"How?"

The girl's ears perked up and she eyed the corner of the hallway, Kakashi heard it too, footsteps.

"Meet me here at 11pm, you're a shinobi, you can sneak in." She whispered before quickly moving away from him. Kakashi put on his disguise again and softly called out to the girl.

"What's your name?"

"Makoto."

Kakashi barely heard her reply when she disappeared around the corner and a few seconds later two guards was walking in his direction. He decided to ignore them and went back to get his escort from the closet. He wondered about that girl, who was she? At first he thought she was a servant but even the maids, servers and cooks dressed better than she did. Why was she apologising to him when he was under the disguise? She was just sitting there doing nothing, just what the hell is going on?

Going back to the gardens he met Satou who continued his long-winded tour but Kakashi was no longer admiring the gardens but realised that it was a facade to awe any visitors. Many thoughts ran through his mind and he soon realised that this mission; the Morimoto-Mikazuki family was much more complicated than he had initially thought. What were they hiding? He thought back to the girl with the light brown hair and red eyes.

Just who the hell was she?

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter is written in the point of view of the one and only, Kakashi! When a character's name is written in this bracket: [NAME], with capital letters and in bold, it is in that characters point of view. Previously I made her hair black but it was too similar to my other character so I decided to make it light brown which in my personal opinion, suits her. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please, as always, review! Reviews literally make me happy.**

 **Reviewers:  
*a scribble with fangs: Thank you so much for your review :) and I'm happy that you liked this fic, I'll definitely be continuing! **


	3. Chapter 3: Only a Scratch on the Surface

**[KAKASHI]**

For once in his life Kakashi was on time. 11pm, on the dot. He was waiting, hiding behind a tree with his group of shinobis. Obviously he had his doubts, perhaps she had sold them out and they would be ambushed but it didn't seem like it. 11:20pm. No one was there.

The cold air sent chills down his spine and the suspense was undeniable. He had told his team about the girl and while they met with the family and had finished their very elaborate (and delicious) feast with the overwhelmingly welcoming Kazuki and Harumi they had not seen her anywhere. His mind went back to the dinner and the girl. The Morimoto family were famous for their beautiful ruby like eyes, all of them had black hair. Makoto, the girl he met this afternoon had the very same eyes but her hair wasn't black. Something was strange about her... something...

"Sorry I'm late. I fell asleep."

He snapped his head towards the sound of her voice, she made Naruto jump. Literally. She was standing there in the same clothes as she wore in the afternoon with her arms across her chest. Letting out a yawn he saw her eyes staring at each one of the shinobis.

"O-Oi! You can't just appear out of thin air like that!" The blond hissed, obviously annoyed that he didn't sense her first.

"So you are the ninjas Konoha sent? Hm, I thought you would be more cautious…" She muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Well I'm glad you didn't sell us out." Shikamaru retorted, at least that was one thing he could cross out from his list of 'bad scenarios'.

"Obviously not. You're going to help me. Now, follow me and be quiet. Since you've arrived, they ordered more guards to patrol."

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked, raising his eyebrows.

The girl stared at him, slightly squinting her eyes as she observed him. The Uchiha boy squirmed under her eyes and glared back at her, "W-What?"

"Nothing. We'll go to the basement. No one will be there today." She ordered.

Silently, they made their way through the house with the girl leading the way. Kakashi wondered how anyone could not get lost, the hallways looked similar and it was as if it was designed to be a maze. But the teenage girl walked down the halls, her footsteps silent and finally they all piled down into the basement.

It was a bunch of rooms with metal doors that were locked, the damp air caused rust to form but it still looked sturdy. Ignoring the other rooms the girl continued walking until they reached the end of the hall and she opened the door to reveal a room the size of a closet.

There was nothing in the room but a small bed where he guessed she slept. There was a single light build hanging from the ceiling. In the corner was a wooden bookshelf with a few sets of patched up clothes neatly folded and a few books that were aged yellow.

"It isn't much but no one comes here so we can have a chat."

After brief introduction Shikamaru got to the point, "We're here to collect information about possible drug trafficking and underground battle ring. Tell us what you know about it."

Makoto paused. She was sitting in the corner of her bed with a pillow on her lap, "First we establish our deal, porcupine."

"P-Porcupine?"

"Yeah, your serious porcupine," She said, pointing Shikamaru, "your brooding porcupine and your blond porcupine. She said, pointing at Sasuke and Naruto before shrugging, "I can't remember all your names. You know brooding porcupine, keep scrunching up your face your eyebrows are going to knit together."

Kakashi stifled a laugh, Sasuke was not impressed. He scoffed at his nickname and glared at Kakashi when he heard his stifled laugh. The white haired wondered what nickname she had given him. He didn't ask.

"What do you want out of your deal?" Sakura asked.

Makoto lifted her hand and pulled back the sleeves of her yukata, "I want out of these. You get me out of these and I'll tell you everything about this damn family."

The shinobis looked at her, shocked. They had not noticed the bands around her wrists before. The brown haired girl lifted the bottom of her yukata and there were two more around her ankles and she pulled down the collar of the turtle neck she wore to reveal another one. Kakashi noticed that there were symbols engraved on the leather bands but once everyone saw them she pulled up the collar of her undershirt.

"W-What are-" Hinata began to ask but Makoto interrupted her.

"Chakra restraints. I've had them on since I was 10, that's why you couldn't sense me when I appeared behind blondie," She said, glancing at Naruto, "They only take one or two off when they want me to fight."

"Fight?" Kakashi asked.

"The reports of the drug trafficking and underground gambling battle ring? They're all true. Who do you think fights their battles? I do. Everyone here knows it, even the civilians but they don't say anything about it. The illegal business is what gives everyone the cushy lifestyle and if you disobey or runaway…" she trailed off.

"W-What happens?" Shino asked.

"You either disappear or they publicly execute you. That podium, you must have seen it when you walked in, the one in the middle of the town with all the flowers? That's the one. First they stone you, then they either burn you alive, chop off your head, or hang you... depends on what the public decide. The heads of the family have a flair for the dramatic." She stated, rolling her eyes.

This was insane. Kakashi had no idea that this was going on, the more she talked the crazier it seemed. There was no way that this could have happened but with all the wars and battles he could understand why it got swept under the rug. Would they be able to gather information and get out safely? What would the Hokage do with this information? The Mikazuki-Morimoto aren't the only ones involved but the entire town!

"How many?" Sakura begun, "How many battles have you fought in? What happens to the losers and where is it held?"

"You can't access it. They require all guests to submit a bit of blood. Only guards and the head family don't need to submit blood. You saw all those metal doors? That's the way in for fighters. There's another way into the basement to let fighters in but even I don't know where it is. They are always accompanied by one of the guards with the Mikazuki or Morimoto blood in them. To answer your other question... I don't know, I've maybe fought a hundred? 2 hundred? I lose track but this is the kind of battle ring where there are no rules." She said, resting her head on her hands, "It's kill or be killed. Only the winner walks."

The room was silent. Kakashi was overwhelmed with the information and so everyone else. He could feel the tension in the air, the only person who was calm was the girl sitting on front of him. How many people had she killed? She said she lost track but he knew that the number would be immeasurable. Makoto was only 14 years old, could she really be that strong?

"What about the drug trafficking?"

"I'll tell you about that another time." She said, getting off her bed and opening her door, "I think that's enough information for now."

"W-What? We need to know everything, we made a deal!" Kiba exclaimed.

"I already gave you information. You've yet to complete your part of the bargain."

"Fine, how do we get you out of those… things?" Kiba sighed, pointing at her wrists.

"You've probably met the head of the family? Morimoto Kazuki and his wife? Mikazuki Harumi," She asked and they nodded. They had dinner with the couple, "Get me his blood and undo the seal. I'm sure one of you higher ranks can do it."

"Why do you need his blood?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Hm… let's just say he used it to bind these restraints together. I'll need it to undo them, you seem like an intelligent shinobi, you can unseal it right?" She asked.

Kakashi gestured for her to come towards him and she complied. Looking at the engraved seals on the bands they were familiar and he recognised them immediately and he knew how to get rid of them. Getting the blood from the head of the family who was always protected 24/7 was going to prove to be very difficult. If he was suspicious, he could have them arrested.

"I'll be able to undo them."

"Good. When you get the blood, get rid of the band around my neck first. That's the most dangerous one. That bastard put some poison in there and if he get suspicious, he'll activate it and I'll die. If I die, you won't get your information so do it discreetly. Tomorrow would be ideal."

"Why tomorrow?"

"The heads of the house are usually more relaxed when they're going to get money. There's a big fight and trade tomorrow, probably will rake in a few millions."

"T-Tomorrow?!" Naruto gasped.

Kakashi looked at the girl, worried. She had told him that she had won all her battles but he was still concerned, plus, she said it would be a big fight. The mission was only to get information but it was harder and harder not to get physically involved. The teen gestured for the group to leave again, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Now, go. I want to get some sleep. You better get the job done, and once these are off we'll have another chat. Trust me, you've only just scratched the surface and if or when you find out the truth… You'll wish you never dug for it in the first place."

* * *

 **A/N: Yup, new chapter. 3 chapters in 3 days?! I'm on a roll! hahaha, I hope you liked it :) Kakashi finds out more information and will they do anything about the upcoming battle tomorrow? I hope readers enjoy it (if there is any) but I like writing this story so yeah. Please reviewww, I'm sure everyone on can agree that they love reviews so leave one behind when you finish reading.**

 **Reviewers:  
a scribble with fangs: thanks for reviewing again! I think you're the only one hahaha. I'm glad you like the story and will be sticking around, I really appreciate it!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Glimpse

**[MAKOTO]**

Makoto had managed to get some sleep that night after she sent the Konoha shinobis their way. They seemed concerned for her but she didn't need it. She had done this time and time again. It was part of her routine. Food was left for her at the entrance into the basement. They would let her eat good food before a fight and she relished the taste. Scarfing down the food she sat on the edge of her bed, waiting. Someone would come pick her up and lead her into the ring and finally remove one of the restraints around her wrist. She ached for a little freedom.

The 14 years old girl was their only fighter and she had been since she was 10. A cruel fate for a child so young but it proved to be her advantage. She practiced her skills, the skills that one day she will use for her revenge. Opponents underestimated her and she easily won her first few battles but the fighters wanted to beat her and those betting on the fighters didn't want to believe a child could beat so many.

She head knocks on her door, strange. The guards never knocked. Three men opened the door, entering her room before shutting the door behind them, "Yo."

"W-What the fuck?" She hissed, "What are you doing here?!"

Two men transformed themselves back in their original form and standing in front of her was two Konoha shinobi: Hatake Kakashi and Nara Shikamaru. The man beside him looked daze, he must be under some sort of genjutsu.

"We got the blood." Shikamaru said, pulling out a vial of red.

"H-How?"

"Shikamaru can manipulate shadows. We just put the lord over a genjutsu and it was done within seconds." Kakashi explained.

Makoto looked at the two men in front of her in disbelief, she knew they would be strong but that strong? Kazuki usually had guards around him but from what she could tell Kakashi had a high level in genjutsu so he could easily disarm them. So much for guards that could be taken out by one man. Seeing the vial made her stomach churn, she would be free at last. She had dreamt about this day for so long but she didn't take the vial. Not yet.

"You can free me later. They're waiting, if I disappear now they will send the entire town after you. If they have to wage a war they will. We will meet tonight at the same time and place but I have to go and so do you."

"We'll be accompanying you to the fight."

She tried to protest but they wouldn't have it. They disguised themselves and walked down the empty halls. She could hear voices behind the metal doors, loud, booming voices of men who she would have to kill today. She got to the door and the guard performed the seal and Kakashi stored him in her room for the time being while Kakashi disguised himself as the unconscious guard and Shikamaru slipped out of the basement.

Kakashi had explained to her that he assigned the other students to look through the town. They wanted to come with him but he didn't allow them. The white haired jounin had thought of everything, he took a small vial of blood from the guard to open the metal door. She was impressed. Last night the konoha shinobis were so shaken with the new information that she wasn't sure if they could act 'normal'. The room shook and soon, moved down further into the ground like an elevator and eventually it stopped. The metal doors opened.

"Makoto." Kazuki spoke, his long black hair was tied into a pony tail while his red eyes stared back into hers.

She didn't reply but she lifted her left arm. This was routine. Kazuki bit his thumb. He drew a line with his blood and formed a hand sign and soon the band that was wrapped around her left wrist was gone. Kazuki caught the band with his hand and gave it to the guard beside him. The brown haired girl knew Kakashi was watching very carefully at the interaction between the two of them, Kazuki who was smiling at the girl patted her head.

"Now, go and make me proud."

Makoto stalked into the ring, still feeling his touch on the top of her head. It disgusted her and sent shivers down her spine. The heat of his hand bore into her scalp and she wished she could rip it off. She could feel all eyes on her and the silence of the room. Some would bet on her while others betted on her opponent but she didn't care. Kill or be killed was the rules of the match and she wasn't about to be killed. Not today.

A man walked into the ring, his body was muscular and he was much taller and heavier than she was. He smirked at the girl and before the starting bell was struck he ran towards her. Avoiding his punch she jumped out of the way, he was strong no doubt. His punch created a hole in the ground.

He was out for blood.

She cracked her fingers, now that one of the bands was gone she felt chakra in her body. Not much but it was enough. The man punched her again, she blocked it, twisting her body so she could throw him into the wall. Heaving the heavy man with all the strength she could muster she flung into the wall causing a loud explosion. He was damn heavy, if only her other restraints were off… that would have been easy.

Before the man could even get up she ran towards him planting her knee into his face, she grabbed him by his collar and with his own kunai she stabbed him in his head. His pained, dead eyes stared into hers as he hung there like a painting on the wall.

She could hear the audience murmuring while the winners clapped. The arena had gone quiet again and she turned around only to see another pair of fighters, one man, one woman. Crap.

Two fighters were not rare but it didn't happen all the time and frankly she preferred fighting one on one since she was constrained. But the audience wanted more, they wanted to see more action, they wanted drama. When rumours had spread that a young child was beating out fighters twice and thrice her age and size people wanted to see. Some would not place any bets but had paid copious amounts of money to come see a little girl demolish some of the best fighters. It was their choice of entertainment. Kazuki and Harumi had often made it fun. In their sadistic, money hungry mind, money flocked to where the drama was.

"Oh, so this is the little girl who we're going to fight?" The woman smiled, pulling her sword.

"Ah, she's pretty strong so you better be careful." The man said, his brown eyes flashing at the girl.

Makoto did not say anything. She reached into the pockets of the dead man and found another kunai and she brought it defensively across her body. The woman and man ran towards her, attacking her on both sides. They swung their dangerously sharp weapon at her which she had barely time to avoid, 'They're pretty fast… fucking hell, he could have removed two today…' she thought wishing her other hand was free.

No, he did this on purpose. Kazuki only removed one of her restraints because he wanted a longer fight. He wanted a show.

Avoiding another one of their attacks she kicked the man, sending him flying into the dead body, which should give her a few seconds to deal with the woman. Striking with deadly accuracy the sword had almost slicked her ear off but she moved her head in a split second, grabbing the woman by the arms she twisted it, earning a cry of pain from her.

"Oi! Do it now!"

The man appeared behind her, grabbing her by the back of her head and pushing her against the metal bars of the arena. Makoto grimaced, her face was being pushed against the metal bar but that was not enough, he smashed her head into it letting out a laugh at her pain.

Blood began to flow down her head, 'Shit… Fucking bastard.' She thought. She gripped onto his arm, kicking him in the chest.

"You think you fuckers can kill me? Huh?"

She saw the woman run towards her, slashing her sword but she evaded the attacks. Blood dripped from her head as pain throbbed throughout her entire body. Unable to evade all the attacks she felt the sword slice her skin and her clothes were beginning to soak up the blood. She felt a surge of chakra rush through her body, it was little but it helped. Still holding onto the man she swung him in front of her.

His partner gasp. Makoto had used him as a human shield. Her blade had gone through his stomach and was an inch away from her chest but the woman wasn't in shock for long. She willingly thrusted her blade into her partner again, this time, pushing her blade deeper into his body. The teenager only managed to block it with her hand. Her head was throbbing in pain and the fresh cuts on her body stung.

Makoto could only glare at Kazuki who sat in his chair watching the match. He gave her a smile while he rested his head on his hands. In the crowd she locked eyes with Kakashi who was under disguise. His eyes, enlarged with fear as he looked down at the bleeding teen.

Her opponent did not say anything but pulled out her knife from the man and tried to stab her again, this time, Makoto tossed the now dead body of the man to the side, grabbed the metal blade and pulled the woman closer.

She gasped and tried to get away but the teenage girl was faster, grabbing her with her uninjured hand she brought her to the ground. Smashing her head again and again until she no longer heard screams and until the woman under her no longer writhed in pain.

The air was heavy with the scent of sweat and blood. The fight was over. A guard walked over to the girl and grabbed her injured hand. He did not tend to her wounds but instead clasp the restraints on her wrist and shoved her towards the exit. Her fight was done and now, she would be escorted back into her room. She heard roars of laughter and claps as she left. They liked the show and she knew they would be coming back for more.

Blood continued to drip down her face and her hand was twitching with pain. Her eyes met Kakashi's who was still staring in disbelief, she didn't say anything and looked down. No, she wasn't ashamed of killing those men and women but she still didn't want him to look into her eyes.

She had the eyes of a girl with vengeance on her mind, bloodthirsty for those who wronged her.

* * *

 **A/N: Yup, new chapter! I'm not the best at writing fanfics ESPECIALLY fighting scenes omg but I tried my best. Tell me what you think in a review below please! I'm happy I get followers that alert this story and I'm very grateful for the views but I don't get much reviews. So please, review! Thanks for reading :)**


	5. Notification of Discontinuation

Hi everyone! Thanks for being reading the story so far. This story has been discontinued, I don't like where the story is going. I won't continue this story in the future, sorry about that

I do have another story that I'm working on. It's in the Naruto universe and it's a Kakashi and OC. If you would like to have a read please feel free to do so. I hope you'll stay tune for some more stories, I'm thinking of doing small one-shots. The character might be similar but the story is very different. I hope you'd check it out, link below. Thanks for reading the story until now, I'd like to apologise for discontinuing the story.

New FF: s/11947901/1/The-Promise

x


End file.
